Different types of moveable barrier operators have been sold over the years and these systems have been used to actuate various types of moveable barriers. For example, garage door operators have been used to move garage doors and gate operators have been used to open and close gates.
Such barrier movement operators may include a wall control unit, which is connected to send signals to a head unit thereby causing the head unit to open and close the barrier. In addition, these operators often include a receiver unit at the head unit to receive wireless transmissions from a hand-held code transmitter or from a keypad transmitter, which may be affixed to the outside of the area closed by the barrier or other structure.
In addition, various functions are performed at moveable barrier operators. For example, users may desire that the door be opened and a light be activated. In another example, the user may desire that a delay period occur before the door opens so that the user can enter their vehicle. In still another example, the door may be opened and a light activated and, after a delay period, the light may be turned off.
Previous systems provided individual commands that operated features of the system by actuating a single switch or some other kind of actuation device. For example, a button was often provided to open the door and another button provided to turn on the light. Unfortunately, in these systems, the user was forced to use the function buttons that were provided or preconfigured with the operator and could not change the functions associated with these buttons or create new functions. In addition, previous systems suffered from the limitation that a single new operation could not be created that combined existing functions. As a result of these problems, user frustration with previous systems occurred since the functions provided with the system could not be changed and/or combined to suit a particular user's requirements.